Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.368$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.368 = \dfrac{36.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.368} = 36.8\%$ $36.8$ per hundred = $36.8$ per cent = $36.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.